Gala
by bobkitty1123
Summary: Takes place during Lovesick. Daniel's admirer and recently widowed benefactor, Alison Bennett, convinces Daniel to take a chance and admit his feelings for a certain FBI agent. Kate/Daniel. One-shot.


**A/N –** I just read that Perception is having a second season! *insert girly scream here* I seriously would have cried if the show was canceled. I was terrified that it would be. We need more Kate and Daniel in our lives, anyhow. (They are just too perfect for one another—and did anyone else notice their slightly flirting during the gala scene in _Lovesick_? They're so in love.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Perception.

* * *

Daniel couldn't believe that Haley really forced him to come to the gala—well, Lewicki was the one who forced him into the suit. He defied Lewicki though by wearing his old, worn out-shoes. Daniel had actually come, however, and that had to be good enough.

He pushed through the crowd, trying to keep from touching the various guests. There were so many, though, that he ricocheted off them like he was in a pinball machine.

When he finally broke free of the crowd, he saw a familiar face.

It was Kate…in a dress.

And she looked beautiful.

Daniel thought it was a long shot but the first words out of his mouth were, "Please tell me you got another case and you're getting me the hell out of here."

Anything to get away from all these people. His heart sunk when she shook her head.

"I…" She trailed off as Dr. Hathaway walked up and smiled.

"So sorry—Hi Daniel—I had some trouble finding a parking spot. Allow me." Dr. Hathaway said, taking Kate's coat. Her dress was even more beautiful than he thought. Black was really her color; even thought black was technically the absence of color.

"You look beautiful." He said, trying not to stare.

"Well, thank you." Kate smiled. "Clean up pretty well yourself."

"We were going to go grab a drink. Would you like to join us?"

Daniel shook his head. He didn't want to do anything with perfect Dr. Hathaway and the absolutely gorgeous Kate. He didn't think he could have a drink with the smarmy professor without punching him, and he couldn't stop staring at Kate—that would be awkward for everyone involved.

They moved on without him, and Daniel caught himself staring after Kate.

He was torn away from her by Haley. "Daniel, there you are. Come on." He wanted to fight but Haley caught him by the shoulder and walked him to a beautiful woman. "I just wanted to introduce you to Alison Bennett."

She wasn't nearly as good-looking as Kate—she was too done up—but she was pretty in her own way. Any man would be lucky to have her look at him like she did Daniel. Yet, Daniel's mind was still stuck on Kate as he said, "I'm only here tonight because I'm interested in procuring sex."

God, why did he have to be so stupid?

"I mean…money."

The woman smirked. "If you play your cards right, Dr. Peirce, you might just get both." And then she strutted off, leaving Daniel in a daze.

He turned and followed her to a table.

"So tell me Dr. Peirce…have you been conducting any experiments lately?" She asked, running a hand over his.

Daniel wanted to pull back but it seemed more than rude. As soon as she moved her hand though, he brought his hand to his lap where she couldn't touch him.

"Not really. Just been teaching…helping out the FBI." He said, daring a glance over at Kate as she laughed at one of Hathaway's jokes.

"Helping the FBI? How fascinating." He felt her foot brush his leg. "You should tell me all about it."

"I really can't. You know, real confidential stuff."

Alison raised an eyebrow and slowly followed his gaze. "I see your mind is on someone else this evening."

Daniel spun to look at her. "NO! …No."

She smirked. "What's her name?"

Daniel had already returned his gaze to the couple and said without thinking, "Kate."  
"What about her?"

"What?"

"What do you like about her?" Alison clarified.

Daniel could list a hundred reasons why he was fond of the FBI agent, but not one why he _could_, in good conscience, like her. She deserved someone so much better than a paranoid schizophrenic who could barely hold his own in a room with more than five people—this was already pushing the envelope, and the only reason he was okay so far was because they were outside. It wasn't so claustrophobic.

"She's smart and tougher—tougher than me at least—and reckless. She doesn't have any regard for her own safety." He chuckled. "She once jumped off a balcony right onto a bad guy."

"Sounds…a bit crazy."

Daniel shook his head. "Maybe it is a match in heaven—you know, if heaven existed."

"You don't believe in heaven?" Alison asked, leaning over the table. It only accentuated her cleavage. Daniel wasn't even looking, though.

"No." He sighed. "That wasn't my point though. It's a figure of speech, an idiom if you will." Daniel explained and she nodded as if he said the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Okay, Daniel, here's what we're going to do." She told him.

He looked at her.

"I will give you the money for the new facilities and get Haley off your back…if you talk to you. Tell her how you feel."

Daniel shook his head. "The university doesn't need the addition that badly." He started to stand up.

Alison's hand shot across the table though, and held him in place. "If you walk away from this now, you will never find a good enough reason to tell her." She said quickly. "You will always put it off and find some excuse because you're scared."

Daniel knew she was right.

"But she deserves so much more. She deserves that." Daniel motioned toward Hathaway.

She cast an eye towards the two and turned back to Daniel. "You didn't look terribly close, did you? She's only humoring him. You can tell from her rigid posture."

Daniel didn't pick up on those kinds of things but when he looked back, he did notice she was sitting rather stiffly.

"Just do it, Daniel. You'll never work up the nerve again."

He looked back at her a moment and then back at Kate.

"Thank you."

Alison smiled.

Daniel walked over to Dr. Hathaway and Kate. "May I speak to you a moment, Kate?" He turned to Hathaway. "It about a case we're working on. You know…confidential FBI business."

As Daniel grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her to the edges of the crowd she said, "We don't have a case right now. What are you playing at, Daniel?"

"You are always so suspicious. I just wanted to talk."

"What was so important that you had to drag me away from my date?" Kate snapped.

"Like you were really enjoying your date with that smarmy bastard anyway."

"DANIEL!" Kate was shocked at his language.

"I'm sorry, but you were clearly not enjoying that date."

"So you asked me over here—on important FBI business, might I remind you—to critique my date? Why were you even paying attention my date anyway? I saw that girl Haley introduced you to."

"She's not interested in me." Daniel lied.

"And so you came to bug me?"

This was not working out.

Finally Daniel just groaned. "I don't like you seeing Hathaway."

Kate's face scrunched up and he realized that he sounded like the jealous boyfriend. "You don't have any say in that, Daniel."

"He referred to you only as a sexual partner, Kate and asked if I planned to 'plant my flag in that terra incognita'. Do you really want to date someone like that?"

"You sound jealous, Daniel." Kate said, her tone changing to something…flirtatious.

"I am!" Daniel snapped. "You really deserve better than that?"

"Like you?" Kate asked.

"No." He had already begun to chicken out. This was a bad idea.

"You're sending me mixed signals, Daniel." She snapped. "I thought maybe you liked me, but you refused when I asked you out for coffee, on several occasions. You always avoid seeing me outside of work. I assumed you weren't interested. Then you practically undressed me with your eyes a few minutes ago—"

"I wasn't undressing you with my eyes." Daniel interjected. She just shot him a look.

"—And I thought maybe you were interested in me. Now, you pull me aside to tell me that Hathaway is a scumbag but you don't like me?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell you the truth?" Daniel asked.

Kate sighed and shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she asked, "What are you hiding from, Daniel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kate groaned. "You're like arguing with a five-year old."

Daniel gave an innocent smile.

"Here's what's going to happen." Kate said. She sounded like she was negotiating with a criminal. "Either you tell me the real reason for dragging me over here, or I will go back on my date with Michael and we won't have this conversation again."

Daniel considered ducking out of the conversation, but he knew she was serious.

"I do like you, Kate. I've just been too afraid to let anyone in. Between my psychotic breaks and other…issues, I don't have much to offer anyone. You deserve so much more."  
"You don't really think that, do you?" Kate asked, her voice soft. Daniel looked away, feeling slightly ashamed. He hadn't wanted to admit so much, but with her, it was like he could tell her anything. "I think I deserve you more than some smarmy bastard."

"So you agree with me?" Daniel asked.

"He won't stop talking about how many awards he's gotten. Three, Daniel, three. I don't even know what he teaches!" Kate practically shouted. Daniel smirked. "Now, I came here with him tonight, and a Moretti always honors her commitments, but how about we finish this conversation over dinner tomorrow night? And if you try to bail on me, I will handcuff you."

"Kinky." He laughed.

Kate punched him playfully in the arm—it kind of hurt.

"I'll pick you up at six." She told him, leaning up and pecking him on the cheek.

Then she walked back to her date.

Through the crowd he saw Alison give him a thumbs up before returning to the man she was talking to. He really had to thank her.

* * *

**A/N –** Before someone claims that Daniel finally talking to Kate was cheapened because he did it for money, I must point out that he didn't do it for the money. He didn't care if the university got the addition or not—it didn't affect him. Alison just gave him a reason to admit his feelings. And sometimes the dumbest or most frivolous things may encourage you to tell someone you love them, but that doesn't make it less meaningful.

Plus, I hate Hathaway. I hope Daniel punches that smarmy bastard out. Who refers to being with a woman as "planting a flag in that terra incognita"? That's disgusting, degrading and goes to show he doesn't care about Kate... he only wants sex. If Daniel were a good friend, he's save Kate... by dating her. I know if I heard a man talk that way about me (if I were interested in guys) or a friend, I'd punch his lights out.


End file.
